The Eternal Melody of Dreams and Love
by Holmium
Summary: My second Zoisite and Kunzite fanfiction. The usual goes on in the Starlight tower, but a different choice is made, and second chances are given. This was made to accompany a fanmix I made for this pairing. A link can be found in the first chapter. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone~ ^_^ This is my second fanfic centered around Kunzite and Zoisite and their love~ This one is a serious fanfic very unlike my first. Actually, I just finished a fanmix that can be found at DeviantArt (link: .com/#/d4k0uko) and my Tumblr. (Holmium Sailor Moon) Each song corresponds with a certain event in this fanfic. If you like, listen along~! Or you can just read the fan fic. Whatever you would like~

~Song 1- Scenario (BeForU)~

"Are you ready for this, Zoisite?"

"Absolutely. I'm positive. I've never been more ready for anything in my entire life."

"Just be careful. Don't go against our Queen's orders."

"I won't."

Zoisite was angry. Not only had his rival injured his face, he wasn't even allowed to kill him! And Zoisite's middle name was revenge.

Kunzite worried about his student and his vicious temper. He sensed that Zoisite was going to get carried away on the Starlight Tower that night. Sadly, he was right.

Zoisite considered several ways to kill Mamoru while making it look like an accident. His favorite way was with flower petals, but that would be obvious that he was the killer. An ice crystal would be the same way. But the Starlight Tower had just finished being built and it hadn't been inspected yet, and the elevator Usagi and Mamoru were in could easily catch on fire...

Zoisite waved his hands and instantly flames sprouted into the air. He skillfully directed the flames straight down into the elevator.

"I'd love to see them try and escape from this!" Zoisite thought to himself. "I don't care what Queen Beryl wants anymore. Their fate is all in my hands."

That was Zoisite's first mistake. Usagi naturally didn't want to burn alive. She knew the only way out of the fire trap was to transform. And so she did. Both Sailor Moon and Mamoru (who wasn't transformed at the time) made it to Zoisite's level.

"Stop right there, Zoisite!" yelled Sailor Moon.

Zoisite snorted. "I'm not after you. It's Tuxedo Mask that I'm challenging."

Sailor Moon frowned. "Tuxedo Mask isn't here."

"Yes, I am." Mamoru interjected, pulling a rose out of his pocket.

Sailor Moon gasped. "I..I don't believe it!"

Mamoru transformed right in front of Sailor Moon's eyes. Sailor Moon watched with disbelief and Zoisite watched with annoyance.

"Can we get started here? I don't have all day." Zoisite snapped.

"Don't hurt Sailor Moon. This isn't her fight." ordered Tuxedo Mask.

"Fine."

Zoisite's emerald eyes began to glow as a huge (and very sharp) ice crystal formed behind Sailor Moon and it began to fly towards her back. Tuxedo Mask noticed the gleam in Zoisite's eyes and realized something was wrong. He turned to Sailor Moon and without hesitating, he threw himself on the ice crystal, just as Zoisite had planned.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon cried.

She ran towards the fallen Tuxedo Mask and began to cry. To Zoisite and Kunzite's horror, all seven rainbow crystals that Kunzite was keeping joined together in Sailor Moon's tear. Glistening and glowing, they formed the Silver Crystal. The power of the Silver Crystal awakened the Moon Princess. The other sailors made it to the top of the tower and stared as the Moon Princess held Tuxedo Mask, who was now Prince Endymion.

"Sailor Moon...is the Moon Princess?" Luna said in shock.

"Wow." said Sailor Venus.

The Moon Princess got back up onto her feet and floated a foot in the air, hair flowing in the sudden wind. Her eyes were closed and a pink aura was radiating from deep within her.

Zoisite had had enough. He prepared to attack.

"ZOI!" He sent a blast of energy straight towards the Moon Princess.

Nothing happened. The Moon Princess raised her crescent wand and aimed it straight at Zoisite. She didn't even have to say a word.

A strange light emanated from the Silver Crystal and it threw Zoisite backwards. He slammed into the wall and then the floor.

Everything went black.

~I hope you are enjoying my first serious fanfic so far. Next chapter will be up sooner or later, I promise~ ^_^ And we will go on to the next song!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again~! Here's Chapter 2~ ^_^

~Song 2- World's End Dancehall (Hatsune Miku-Vocaloid)~

"Zoisite! What happened?" Kunzite's worried voice brought Zoisite back to conciousness.

"Uhh...Kunzite-sama..." Zoisite could barely manage to breathe. "The Moon Princess has appeared, and the rainbow crystals were drawn to her..."

Kunzite frowned and looked up at the Senshi, silver eyes glaring. The Senshi noticed and they prepared to battle. Kunzite didn't waste any time.

"You may live for a while longer, I will allow you that." Kunzite raised a hand and teleported the fallen Tuxedo Mask to the Dark Kingdom. Kunzite also teleported with Zoisite, however, he didn't go to the Dark Kingdom. Instead, Kunzite and Zoisite reappeared on the rooftop of the Starlight Tower.

"Kunzite-sama? Uhh...Where are we?" asked Zoisite.

Kunzite guided Zoisite over towards a bench and he pulled Zoisite onto his lap. The humans that had started the construction on the Starlight Tower had planned for an outdoor viewing area on top of the building for people who weren't afraid of heights. However, they hadn't quite finished yet and several sections of the railing were missing.

"Zoisite, listen. Queen Beryl will not be pleased with your actions today."

Zoisite cast down his eyes. "I know."

"And if you return, she will kill you. I'm pretty sure of that. And we can't escape from her. She could find us easily."

Zoisite didn't look up. "I realize."

Kunzite smiled sadly and continued. "Listen, Zoisite," He pulled up Zoisite's chin and looked him in the eye. "I have realized that my life was so boring before I met you. And now, I can't imagine being without you. I'm sorry if this sounds cliche, but..."

Zoisite beamed at Kunzite and wrapped his arms around him. "Oh, Kunzite-sama...but what should we do?"

Kunzite sobered up. "There's only one way I can think of. We can jump."

Zoisite was confused. "Jump?"

"Yes. Off this building. No more Sailors, no more Tuxedo Mask, and no more Beryl. We won't have to deal with it anymore."

"And you're sure this is the best idea?"

"Positive."

Zoisite and Kunzite slowly walked to the edge of the Starlight Tower. Zoisite took a deep breath and carefully grabbed Kunzite's hand.

"Are you ready?" asked Kunzite.

Zoisite looked a bit sick. "It's so high..."

"Don't worry, it will be over soon. And I'll be there, right along with you. I promise."

"Alright, Kunzite-sama."

Zoisite took a deep breath and gazed into Kunzite's eyes for reassurance. The elder king smiled.

"On three, we'll go. 1...2...3..."

Zoisite closed his eyes as he and Kunzite began their descent. Kunzite noticed Zoisite's shaking and he held the younger king closer to him. Zoisite's heartbeat began to race, but Kunzite stayed calm as they inched closer and closer to the ground.

"Ahh...Kunzite-sama!" Zoisite yelped. They were now just seconds from slamming into the ground.

"Zoisite, it'll be okay! Everything that has troubled us will be gone! Nothing can keep us apart anymore!" Kunzite shouted, his words disappearing into the wind.

"Kunzite-sama! I...I...I love you!" Zoisite managed to say to Kunzite before both of them hit the ground and left this planet.

~They died. But at least they died together~ ;_; Now we will see what happens next!


	3. Chapter 3

~Song 3- Blessing (FictionJunction Yuuka)~

"Kunzite-sama? It's so bright!" Zoisite said in a small voice.

"I know it is. I believe we're in Heaven, now." Kunzite said calmly.

"Oh, wow!" Zoisite smiled and leaned onto Kunzite. He was no longer hurt from his earlier contact with the Moon Princess. Kunzite smiled and ruffled Zoisite's hair.

"Greetings, both of you." A third voice came from out of nowhere.

Zoisite blinked. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

The voice had come from a lady that looked very similar to the Moon Princess, but with silvery hair instead of blonde. "I am Queen Serenity."

Kunzite nodded. "I see. I remember a Queen Serenity, but from a very long time ago."

Zoisite frowned. "I barely remember at all."

Queen Serenity smiled. "It is alright, dear. You were quite young at the time."

Kunzite held Zoisite closer to him. Queen Serenity watched the two with sympathy.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way," she said, "but there is something I can offer to you both."

Both silver and emerald eyes met the Queen's. "What is it?" they said in unison.

Queen Serenity waved a hand. "As you know by now, you two, as well as Jadeite and Nephrite, were brainwashed by Queen Beryl and turned evil. But I am willing to give all of you a second chance at life. At a normal life."

Zoisite beamed. "Oh Kunzite-sama! Doesn't that sound amazing?"

Kunzite squeezed his lover's hand. "Yes, Zoisite. But," he said frowning, "what's the catch?"

The Queen's smile wavered. "You two must stay far away from the Senshi and never go near them again."

Zoisite smiled. "Done."

Queen Serenity frowned. "I am not finished. I am worried about the fate of the Senshi. If they do not defeat the Queen Beryl..."

Zoisite and Kunzite shared a frown. "What?" they asked.

"You two will have to take their place as warriors and defeat Queen Beryl. And sadly, your powers came from Queen Beryl. So if she dies..."

"We die, too?" Zoisite gulped.

Queen Serenity nodded sadly. "Yes. But your sacrifices will be remembered in history. I hope it never comes to that." But then, she smiled. "However, right now, things do not look very bad. So you may as well enjoy your new found lives on Earth. Just go through this tunnel of light," Queen Serenity gestured, "and you can start over again."

Kunzite smiled at Zoisite. "We may as well go, then." He turned to Queen Serenity. "Thank you."

"It was no problem."

And with that, Kunzite took Zoisite by the hand and together, they went back into the earth once more.


	4. Chapter 4

~Song 4- This Night (Dance Dance Revolution Hottest Party 3)~

Zoisite and Kunzite reappeared on the doorstep of Nephrite's mansion. However, a beautiful light shone through the forest, so it didn't appear creepy like it used to be. Zoisite stared in wonder at his surroundings and drew in a breath of the fresh forest air.

"Kunzite-sama! Oh my goodness, Queen Serenity really did bring us back!"

Kunzite chuckled. "Yes, dear, she did. And now," he said, pulling Zoisite's hand and twirling him, "we should do something that humans enjoy doing."

Zoisite blushed bright red. "Oh! Kunzite-sama!"

"Not that, Zoisite!" Kunzite laughed as Zoisite realized that he had the wrong idea.

"I'm sorry, Kunzite-sama! I didn't mean..."

Kunzite embraced his lover and ruffled his hair. "What I meant was, we should go out into Tokyo, on what humans call a date."

"Date?"

"We go eat dinner at a nice restaurant, and then we do something fun, like walk in the park or go to the mall."

"Park? Mall?" Zoisite had never heard of such things.

Kunzite's eyebrows furrowed. "Oh, that's right! I'm sorry, I forgot that you hadn't visited Tokyo as much as Nephrite and I have. A park is a place where you can go enjoy nature. And a mall has stores with clothes, toys, food, and all kinds of wonderful things. And as a treat, you can choose what we do first."

Zoisite thought for a moment and remembered back to one of his few times on Earth. "I remember this Chinese restaurant, the Golden Gate I believe, that had the most wonderful Lo Mein noodles. Those were always my favorite Chinese dish. Maybe...we could go there?"

Kunzite nodded. "Absolutely. Queen Serenity left us with our powers, so...actually..." Kunzite remembered Nephrite's car. "It might be more fun if I drove us around in Nephrite's car. So, Zoisite, lead us to the car. After all, you've been here more times than I have."

Zoisite took Kunzite's hand and together they went off to the garage.

"Alright, climb in." Kunzite opened the passenger door for Zoisite, who climbed in gracefully. Kunzite opened the other door and started up the car.

"When did you learn to drive, Kunzite-sama?" asked Zoisite.

Kunzite chuckled. "I observed. It really isn't too hard."

Zoisite frowned. "It looks so complicated." he said as Kunzite carefully backed the car down the driveway and out into the street.

"It's not, but don't worry about that right now. We have the whole night ahead of us, and possibly many more as well."

Zoisite beamed. "Of course, Kunzite-sama."

Finally, the two arrived at Zoisite's favorite restaurant, the Golden Gate. A beautiful Chinese lady led them to an empty table.

"Hello, what would you like to drink?" she asked.

"Hot tea." said Zoisite and Kunzite in unison.

"Alright, I will be back. You may get started on the buffet." The waitress walked away. "Those two look very sweet together. I bet they are very much in love." she said to herself.

"Hmm.." said Zoisite. "I suppose we should go and get our food."

Kunzite nodded. "I simply must try some of those Lo Mein noodles that you say are delicious."

Zoisite laughed. "They are!"

The two finished their dinner, after Kunzite ate plate after plate of Lo Mein. Zoisite was quite right. They paid their bill and walked back outside to the parking lot.

"Kunzite-sama? Where are we going to go now?" asked Zoisite.

Kunzite chuckled. "Anywhere you want, Zoisite. Anywhere at all."

~And this concludes Chapter 4, the last chapter I will write in the year of 2011~ Happy new year to all~ ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

~Song 5- LUNA+tic Fantasy (BeforU)~

Zoisite was busy trying to decide exactly where to go next on their date. He thought about the possibilities. While the mall seemed to be interesting, what he wanted after that eventful day was a little peace. And then he realized what he wanted to do.

"Kunzite-sama?"

"Yes?"

"I think I want to go to the park. It's a beautiful night tonight."

Kunzite chuckled. "Yes, it is. Alright, then."

Kunzite turned the car in the direction of the park and drove there. It was deserted, most likely because it was nighttime. The Tokyo Park was packed with visitors in the daylight hours, but they took good care of their park and didn't leave any litter.

Kunzite parked the car. He and Zoisite got out and found a nearby path to stroll along. Zoisite quickly glanced up at Kunzite and found Kunzite was looking at him at the same time. Zoisite blushed as Kunzite gently grabbed a hold of Zoisite's hand. They began to walk.

The path was illuminated by bluish-white lights. Their misty glow set the perfect mood for Zoisite and Kunzite's walk. Suddenly, an owl hooted. Zoisite hadn't ever heard an owl before, and was spooked a bit. He moved a bit closer to Kunzite.

They walked for a little while longer before reaching the end of the path. There was a small garden filled witih cherry blossom trees and a beautiful fountain. A few stray blossoms drifted in the breeze and were lit up by the lights. The fountain sounded relaxing. Kunzite and Zoisite sat down on the edge of the fountain to watch the water fall and the blossoms dance.

"Kunzite-sama...this is absolutely wonderful."

Kunzite embraced his lover. "I'm glad."

They sat in peaceful silence for a few minutes, until a stray blossom fell on Zoisite's hair. Kunzite chuckled and gently removed it and handed it to Zoisite. Zoisite had an idea. He cupped the palm of his hand and gently laid the blossom in the center. Then he blew and made a wish.

"I hope that Kunzite-sama and I can be together forever like this." Zoisite said quietly.

He didn't mean for Kunzite to overhear.

"Oh Zoisite, I wish for the same thing." said Kunzite calmly.

"But do you think this is going to last?" asked Zoisite in a worried tone.

Kunzite smiled. "That doesn't matter. I enjoy every single second I have with you, and I always will." He paused. "What you said just before we...died...did you mean that?"

Zoisite nodded and smiled up at his lover. "I did. I really do love you, Kunzite-sama."

Kunzite smiled the brightest smile he ever had. "Zoisite...I love you too!"

Zoisite beamed. Emerald eyes met silver and their gazes locked. Gradually, their eyes closed and they moved in closer, gently kissing the other. Zoisite wrapped his arms around Kunzite's neck and Kunzite continued to hold his Zoisite.

"Ahh...Kunzite-sama...that felt amazing..." Zoisite held Kunzite's hand once they finished.

"Zoisite..." Kunzite said lovingly.

"Kunzite-sama, I have something to tell you. I've wanted to tell you my feelings for...I think...forever. I'm so happy that I finally had the chance."

Kunzite chuckled. "I've felt the same way too. Hmm..." he said, checking his watch. "Perhaps we should go now before someone catches us. And anyway," Kunzite said, grinning, "I think that there is a certain kind of celebrating our new life that we can only do at home."

Zoisite blushed. "Kunzite-sama!"

And with that, the two lovers headed home.

~Aaaaand that was the first chapter I've written in 2012! One of my new year's resolutions is to write more KunZoi...or is it ZoiKun? Oh well. Either way is lovely~


	6. Chapter 6

~Song 6-Animal (Ke$ha)~

When thay arrived back at their new mansion, the two lovers didn't even think about teleporting up the stairs to their bedroom. Kunzite swept Zoisite up in his arms and carried him newly-wed-style to their bed. Kunzite carefully set Zoisite down before waving a hand. Hundreds of pink rose petals fell out of the sky and covered the two lovers. Zoisite gasped in wonder. Kunzite lovingly smiled at his lover before gently kissing him. Zoisite snuggled in Kunzite's arms as they continued to kiss.

Kunzite magically removed their shirts and began removing their other clothing, however, Zoisite got a bit too nervous to continue.

"Kunzite-sama...I'm sorry...but I don't think I'm ready for this yet." Zoisite said apolegetically.

Kunzite looked a little disappointed, but he stopped. "It's alright. We do have forever, remember?"

Zoisite nodded. "Yes. We do. But what if...what if this is our last chance? What if the time we have together is going by faster than the speed of light? What if we have to go back and fight Queen Beryl..."

Kunzite embraced his lover again and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry, Zoisite." he reassured. "The Sailor Senshi weren't that weak. Sure, they were stupid. But they're not going to lose to Beryl that quickly. After all, Sailor Moon has the silver crystal, doesn't she?"

Zoisite nodded. "All of the crystals..."

Kunzite nodded. "Yes. It's a very powerful magical item, and with it, even Sailor Moon can be powerful. So it's really not our fight. We should just focus on enjoying our new found time together." Kunzite threw the petals into the air again before kissing Zoisite once more. His tiny lover kissed with a new passion before they both had to stop for air.

Then Zoisite snuggled into Kunzite's arms and they both fell fast asleep.

However, once Zoisite had been in a deep sleep for a few hours, he began to have a nightmare. The Sailor Senshi had made it into the Dark Kingdom through the portal and they were attempting to fight Queen Beryl. Unfortunately, she was too strong. Mercury fell first, then Mars, then Jupiter, and finally Venus. Sailor Moon struggled, but seeing the death of all her friends was too shocking and she gave up, too. Prince Endymion saw his former lover die and snapped out of the trance Beryl put him in. She noticed, and then killed him as well. The Dark Kingdom had won, and the sun began to be covered in dark spots.

Zoisite woke up with a start and shook his head. "No, it was just a nightmare. The Senshi are still okay, and Beryl will lose, right?"

The alarm clock said 6 A.M., Zoisite noticed, but there was no sunlight peeking through their window. Zoisite threw open the windows and gasped. The sun really was covered in dark spots! He hurried to awaken his lover.

"Kunzite-sama! Something horrible has happened!"

~This doesn't look good for Kunzite and Zoisite...could their new lives be over so soon?~


	7. Chapter 7

~Finally, after a long and terrible case of writer's block, I am back with this~!

~Song 7- Bala =/= Bala (BeForU)~

"What's wrong?" Kunzite asked worriedly.

"I have this awful feeling that...Sailor Moon has lost the fight with Queen Beryl and Metallia..."

"Are you sure?"

Zoisite nodded. "Positive. The sun was covered with dark spots and somehow I know that they lost...and Queen Serenity said..."

Kunzite frowned and shook his head. "I was afraid our time wouldn't last long. I suppose that it's our duty to go back to the Dark Kingdom to finish them off ourselves..."

Zoisite struggled not to cry. "But Kunzite-sama...I don't want to go back! I only want to be with you and live a normal life! I am sick and tired of fighting and that is all!"

Zoisite sniffled and snuggled back into Kunzite's arms.

"Zoisite...we don't have a choice. I'm sorry. We messed up in our past life, and we have to make things right this time around. Later, we will go. But for now, we should rest a bit more."

Kunzite gently kissed his lover and Zoisite felt a little better.

"Kunzite-sama...I really am grateful..."

"I know you are. Zoisite, there is something I must ask you..."

Kunzite smiled gently. "Would you like to get married?"

Zoisite's face lit up and he felt a lot better. "Absolutely!"

Kunzite kissed Zoisite again. "Whenever this whole ordeal is over, we will get married. You can have the most beautiful dress you want, and there will be flowers, and bubbles, and it will be...amazing."

Zoisite beamed. "I'm ready for anything."

And with that, they went back to sleep for one more hour.

"Zoisite, wake up! It's time to go!" Kunzite woke his lover urgently.

"Hmm...? Already?" Zoisite was still mostly asleep.

"Yes, already! Look out the window! The humans have already realized what's happening!"

Kunzite was right. It was pitch black, but somehow everything was alight. It hadn't taken long for the riots to start and the horror to begin. Even from the forets, the destruction was obvious.

"You're right! We should go..."

Kunzite and Zoisite left their mansion for the city, where the portal from Tokyo to the Dark Kingdom was. It was next to impossible for Kunzite to drive the car through the crowded streets to the small, rundown building. They eventually mananged to get there.

Thankfully, the door wasn't locked and the mobs haven't yet reached that building to set on fire. Kunzite took Zoisite's hand and together they leaped through the portal to the Dark Kingdom.

On the other side of the portal, everything looked even worse than on Earth. Dead and wounded youma were bleeding all over the place, and in four tall blocks of ice were four of the senshi. A fifth block was even bigger than the others. Kunzite squinted his eyes and saw Sailor Moon inside. Directly below her was the good Prince Endymion. Zoisite gasped. Queen Beryl had somehow infused herself with Metallia's presence and she was towering over everything.

"Zoisite, be careful! She's more powerful than ever!"

"I noticed..."

Queen Beryl had sensed the arrival of the two former Shitennou.

"So...there you are. The traitors that deserted the kingdom..." Her usually terrifying voice had magnified at least ten times.

"We're not traitors!" protested Zoisite.

"It's obvious you are. You left me and disobeyed my orders. And now, prepare to go to hell!" snarled Queen Beryl.

"I'm not going to let you hurt Zoisite!" said Kunzite bravely.

"And you're not going to lay a hand on my beloved Kunzite-sama!" Zoisite pretended that he was brave.

Queen Beryl began to attack. She sent a pink beam of energy straight at Kunzite and Zoisite. But they were ready. Zoisite shot his favorite cherry blossoms straight at Queen Beryl and Kunzite shot shards of ice. Unfortunately, they did absolutely nothing. Queen Beryl laughed. Kunzite tried in vain to put up an energy shield, but it was too late.

~What's going to happen now? Find out...hopefully tomorrow. There are a couple more songs to go, so this isn't the last chapter! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

~Today is Saturday and I have nothing to do...so...I will write KunZoi~! While enjoying a nice hot cup of Vanilla Chai tea~

~Song 8- Beautiful Inside (Kerli)~

Queen Beryl considered killing off both Kunzite and Zoisite, but changed her mind. Kunzite could still possibly be useful to her. Zoisite, however, had disobeyed her one too many times.

"Kunzite, I will allow you to live a while longer." Queen Beryl said calmly.

The two ex-Shitennou had collapsed on the ground, but they were still concious.

"Zoisite...prepare to meet your doom!"

Kunzite tried to move in front of his lover to block Queen Beryl's attack, but it was no use. Queen Beryl sent razor-sharp beams of energy through the air straight towards Zoisite. They slashed his stomach and at once, Zoisite fainted.

Kunzite was stunned. His poor Zoisite...bleeding...dying...all going towards Queen Beryl's plan. He held Zoisite in his arms.

Slowly, Zoisite regained conciousness.

"Kunzite-sama..." Zoisite managed to whisper.

Kunzite's eyes began to water. "Oh Zoisite...I'm sorry I couldn't protect you in time.."

Zoisite smiled sadly. "I'm just happy that you can still live...Please...defeat Beryl...and continue your life.."

"Zoisite..I don't want to live without you..."

Zoisite could feel he was seconds away from dying. He held Kunzite's hand and whispered, "I love you, Kunzite-sama..." with his last breath.

"Zoisite..."

Zoisite disappeared in a ton of Sakura blossoms, millions of blossoms floating up to the sky. Kunzite broke down and a tears flew out of his platinum eyes.

Queen Beryl began to laugh at Kunzite's sorrow and teleported him off to the Dark Kingdom, where she could brainwash him and make him her slave once more.

~I apologize for this short chapter~ There will be more soon, I promise...Poor Kunzite... ;_;


	9. Chapter 9

~I am sorry, I encountered yet another writer's block, and I had some issues at school...I don't enjoy going from the 1st rank of my class to the 2nd...but oh well~

~Song 9-Matenrou (BeForU)~

Kunzite was back in the Dark Kingdom. He was currently in the brainwashing chamber that Endymion had been in before. Queen Beryl had knocked him out so he couldn't resist.

Kunzite struggled against Queen Beryl as much as he could. This was too much after losing his only true love. Kunzite felt himself starting to slip away, but then he thought of Zoisite. His lovely little Sakura blossom, who brought so much joy to him. Dying all over again…No! He wasn't going to allow it to be this way! Kunzite came up with a plan.

"Queen Beryl…your will is now mine." Kunzite managed to look brainwashed.

Queen Beryl smiled nastily. "Of course it is. Come, my servant. Serve the Dark Kingdom. The entire world is ours now!"

Kunzite nodded. "Yes it is, my queen." He knelt down and kissed her hand, feeling horrible the whole time.

Queen Beryl continued. "To make sure the Earth and all of the galaxy remain in our power, I must have the Ginzinshou for myself. Go and retrieve it from Earth. That is your mission."

Kunzite bowed and teleported off to Earth.

Kunzite reappeared in the exact location that he figured the Ginzinshou would be, in the exact location of the dead princess. He melted some of the ice away and found the Ginzinshou easily.

"Wait a minute..." Kunzite said to himself. "I'm sure that if I touched this, it would burn me. I'm not going to touch it until I absolutely need to..." He held the Ginzinshou just above the palm of his hand with levitation. Then he teleported back to Queen Beryl's throne room.

"That certainly was fast, Kunzite. I am pleased."

Kunzite bowed. "Yes, your Majesty. And now, I will present it to Metallia."

Queen Beryl grinned and hissed, "Very good. Hurry back, Kunzite. And we can celebrate on our own."

Kunzite shuddered and ran towards Metallia's chamber.

Once he arrived, Kunzite carefully held the Ginzinshou and examined it closer. It still had a sparkle of light remaining in it. He realized what he was going to do next. Yes, it would mean he would die, but the Dark Kingdom would be brought down with him as well. And he could join his love, Zoisite, again in Heaven.

Kunzite held up the Ginzinshou and whispered, "Queen Serenity...Princess Serenity...Sailor Senshi, help me with this..." Just before using the Ginzinshou against Beryl and Metallia, he added, "Zoisite my love, this is for you."

Kunzite focused his energy on the Ginzinshou and directed its power straight at Metallia. A massive amount of energy flew out of the Ginzinshou in a silvery light. The entire Dark Kingdom began to shake, and at the same time a dazzling light filled every place. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion, and everything went black.

The Dark Kingdom was no more.


	10. Chapter 10

~Hello, I am so sorry this took so long to write~ ^_^; But this is the last chapter and the last song~ Enjoy~

~Song 10- Near Me (BeForU)~

"Kunzite-sama! You did it!"

Zoisite jumped into his lover's arms and snuggled there.

"I honestly didn't have a choice. Metallia and Beryl needed to be defeated. And dying again isn't so bad..." Zoisite gazed up into his lover's eyes as Kunzite continued. "I'm glad to see you again, my Sakura."

"Kunzite-sama...ahh..." Zoisite leaned up and gently kissed his lover. Kunzite gently wrapped his cape around both of them. Neither noticed that their clothing had changed to white and gold.

After a minute or two, they finished their kiss. Suddenly, Zoisite noticed Queen Serenity standing next to him.

"Aah!" Zoisite was startled.

Queen Serenity smiled gently. "I am very sorry I startled you, Zoisite. And Kunzite...you did great, defeating Beryl and Metallia when hope was almost gone."

Zoisite beamed up at his lover. "Kunzite-sama, you're amazing." But then he frowned. "I only wish that I could have helped you."

Kunzite smiled and ruffled Zoisite's hair. "You did, my love. If I didn't have you, I wouldn't have had the strength to do what I did. You are my shining light."

Zoisite almost fainted. "Kunzite-sama..." was all he could say.

"Hmm.." interjected Queen Serenity. "Now that Metallia and the Dark Kingdom are all gone, I think that I can revive all of you. The Sailor Senshi can be normal girls, and Jadeite and Nephrite can live a normal life, too."

Kunzite took Zoisite's hand. "Your Majesty..."

"Call me Serenity."

"Serenity...are you going to revive us, too?"

Queen Serenity nodded. "Of course!"

And in a beam of light, Zoisite and Kunzite returned to earth once more, this time, with no evil to threaten.

A day later, Kunzite was standing nervously in the Sakura garden. He tugged on his collar.

"Calm down, Kunz. It will go fine." Mamoru Chiba calmed Kunzite.

The five Senshi were excited, too. Each one was wearing a light pink dress and they all stood in a line.

Zoisite began to glide up the aisle towards Kunzite. Kunzite gasped when he saw his lover. Zoisite was wearing a delicate white dress with sakura petals adorning it. There were even sakura petals in his hair. He looked more dazzling than ever.

Zoisite smiled up at his lover once he reached him. "Kunzite-sama..."

"Zoisite..you're so beautiful..."

Zoisite blushed. "You look wonderful, too." They gazed at each other while the Sakura petals floated in the air.

The wedding ceremony continued without any problems.

"Congratulations! You are now married!" The pastor said.

Zoisite and Kunzite, without a bit of hesitation, leaned towards each other and gently kissed. The Senshi and Mamoru clapped and cheered for the new couple. Kunzite embraced Zoisite before tenderly taking him by the hand. Together they walked back down the aisle, hopeful about their dream that just came true. Finally, Kunzite and Zoisite could have the life they always wanted, a life filled with love.

The Sakura blossoms continued to float through the breeze.

~The End~

~I hope you enjoyed this fanfic~! I know I enjoyed writing it, and I apologize for the delay~ ^_^ A new fanfic will be coming soon, this time it will be humourous~


End file.
